


En changeant

by Rose_Grace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Reiner Braun, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Nonbinary Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Grace/pseuds/Rose_Grace
Summary: Porco finds comfort in Bertholdt a few weeks after his change.
Relationships: Porco Galliard & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	En changeant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



It merely had been a weeks after Porco's operation. A life changing one, if someone dare to say. He couldn't have done it without help from his friends and family. And sometimes their support was enough already. Porco knew at some point, something felt different about him. And thanks to that life changing operation, it has indeed made the difference real. 

"Oh Reiner and I will be watching at the cinema. Wanna join?" Bertholdt asked him, a small smile etched on his face. Bertholdt himself was different, as Porco remembered, the gentle giant felt different about his sexual identity. But nevertheless, he had a loving boyfriend by the name of Reiner Braun, who just as loved him as who he is. 

Porco shook his head slightly, drinking from his second of coffee. "No thanks. Maybe some other time." He says with a smile, small yet bittersweet. Bertholdt knew something was bothering Porco. Sighing, he sat down next to his friend. "Hey...its alright. There's nothing for you to worry about...." He says in a gentle tone, holding Porco's hand as he rubbed small circles on the top of his hand with a thumb. Porco sighed deeply, eyes averting away from Bertholdt. "It's just that...I'm kind of scared. Like what if people are disgusted with who I am? Or...rather what I choose to be?" 

The statement made Bertholdt frown a bit, but soon he smiled softly again. "Porco, people will always judge you for who you are, what you do, and what you choose to be. However, it's only you who can define yourself as a person. I learned that the moment I seeked comfort in Reiner as well. And now, I want you to know the same..." Bertholdt finished his statement with the smile widening. 

Porco nodded in agreement, now smiling back as well.  
"Thanks Bertl. I appreciate it." He says before pulling his friend in for a hug. 

Indeed, his life had changed, but his friends' support for him remained.


End file.
